Beneath our Skin
by FrostySquid
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo moved out of the city, escaping from Ichigo's past trauma and bad memories. Yet, Grimmjow is constantly pulled back by his job, being a dectective. A new criminal has hit the street, one who's crimes sicken everyone who comes across it. It's beginning to draw Grimmjow and Ichigo back into the city nightmare. GrimmIchi. Smut. Gore. Oneshot. AU


**One shot, smut and gore(not at the same time... Ew...) other warnings my brain can't think of. Read ahead!**

* * *

The leaves were turning, the world falling into colors of orange and yellow. It was Grimmjow's favorite season, the vibrant colors reminding him of his bright lover. The soft crinkle was comforting to his ears, the leaves crunching under each of his steps. A soft breeze blew, tousling his hair into further array. Grimmjow smiled as he walked up the porch steps, leaving his muddy boots on the porch before walking in the quaint home.

"I'm home, Ichigo." Grimmjow called, a wave of heat blasting into him as he entered. Ichigo must have been cooking.

"Welcome! Are you in the mood for roast?" Ichigo's head popped out from the kitchen's opening, a soft smile on his face.

"Sounds delicious," Grimmjow groaned, his mouth water in at the mere thought of Ichigo's heavenly cooking. Ichigo laughed, leaving the kitchen to kiss his lover on the the cheek.

"Good day at work?" Ichigo asked, leading them both back to the kitchen. Grimmjow sat at the bar and watched the orangette finish preparing their dinner. He sighed at the question, remembering the panic of his office.

"I guess that's a no." Ichigo said, smiling sadly. "Sorry." Grimmjow gave him a small smile in return, leaning over the counter to ruffle Ichigo's soft spikes of hair.

"What're you apologizing for?" Grimmjow teased. "It's not like you're the criminal. It's him a want an apology from."

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed in reply. "I know, it's just you come home so depressed. . ."

Grimmjow sighed, his face falling slightly.

"It's just been too long. I'm sure that all the crimes are connected, and each are so brutal. Also, they're getting worse. More violent, more blood. It's a miracle nobody has died yet." Images of the crimes flashed through Grimmjow's mind. It started with fingers, people being attacked in the dead of the night and losing a finger or two. No money was stolen, no possessions, only a finger was brutally ripped from the living human. Then it had escalated slightly.

The victims would lose three or four fingers, and bloody bites across the poor person's palm and wrist. A sickening feeling had rose in Grimmjow as he realized that the criminal was most likely biting the digits from his victims. That had been half a year ago.

Now the perpetrator had begun devouring all of the fingers and gnawing the flesh from his victim's entire forearms. Grimmjow had puked the first time he'd seen the pictures of the injuries. It still turned his stomach to think of them. The gruesome sight of flesh ripped from the bone, teeth marks across the remaining skin. The scariest part of the case was how careful the criminal was. Each victim was conscious for at least part of the attack, yet nobody had ever seen the face of the criminal. Or heard him. Or had the strength to fight back. All that was left was an unconscious body and a story that told nothing. He'd told Ichigo tiny details about the criminal, but refused to indulge any of the more gore filled reports. It was for good reason too.

Ichigo's mother had been brutally murdered by a serial killer not nine months ago and he was especially sensitive to cases that were similar to his mother's death. Ichigo had been a witness, the murder happening right in front of his eyes while he'd been bound in the corner. The killer hadn't been found and the case had fallen cold long ago. Ichigo had trembled as the police finally found them, his mother's body ripped apart for all to see. He had been shaking like a leaf when he managed to choke out a single word. "Aizen."

Ichigo had become much more withdrawn since the incident, so much so that Grimmjow had moved them out of the busy city. Now they lived in the nearby forest, a few miles into the trees. Ichigo was much more comfortable away from the city his mother had been murdered in and Grimmjow loved the fresh air and beautiful views. It was a win win situation for everyone. Sure, Grimmjow had a much longer commute to work then he had in their old apartment, but he didn't mind.

Ichigo had been jumpy in the city after the murder. He'd refused to see anybody besides Grimmjow and never left the house. He'd grown incredibly pale from the time indoors and much thinner from the lack of food he consumed in his depression. His ribs used to be clearly visible.

Ichigo was much happier here, and that's all Grimmjow cared about. He was sure Ichigo would regain the sun kissed tan in the next summer, but for now he was enjoying kissing the milky white porcelain.

"It's ready, wash you're hands." Ichigo ordered, smiling as he filled a plate for Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned in return, patting Ichigo's bum as he passed to the sink.

"You look so pretty in an apron." Grimmjow whispered, a small laugh escaping him. Ichigo smirked in return while rolling his eyes.

"Go sit down." Ichigo growled playfully, he set down Grimmjow's plate and made one for himself. They sat down together, a silence surrounding them as they ate. Dinner usually happened like that. Grimmjow savoring every mouthful with relish, and Ichigo watching his theatrics with a small smile. It was practically tradition by now. They finished quickly, Ichigo starting on the dishes and Grimmjow putting the left overs away. After Grimmjow had finished, he watched ichigo from behind. His lover hummed softly as he worked, his hips swaying the slightest bit.

Grimmjow missed the way Ichigo used to full out sing as he washed the dishes, now he only hummed. His blue eyes fell on the scar over the nape of Ichigo's neck. That was the source of all Ichigo's trauma. The serial killer.

The police had found Ichigo laying limp in his binds, a deep cut running from the too of his shoulder blades to the back of his head. The doctors had been forced to shave Ichigo's beautiful hair to stitch the cut. Now it had grown to almost touch his shoulders, something that Grimmjow loved with a passion.

Grimmjow smirked slightly and crept up behind Ichigo. With a yell, he splashed his hands down in the soapy sink on either sides of Ichigo, enjoying the yelp that came from his lover.

"Aww, Grimm, you got me all wet." Ichigo pouted, looking down at his soaked shirt. He glared playfully at Grimmjow, a smile hiding behind his scowl.

"You're already wet? I haven't even touched you yet!" Grimmjow admonished, grinning widely. Ichigo slapped a palm to his face, forgetting about the bubbles covering his hand. The tiny white orbs stuck to the side of his forehead and bangs.

"Ya pervert." He growled, smacking Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow laughed, sliding his wet hands down Ichigo's soaked shirt.

"Probably. You know what?" Grimmjow asked. He went on before Ichigo could reply. "I can see you're cute, little, pink nipples poking up through you're shirt. That's so hot, Ichigo." His fingers snuck to pull at one of the buds through Ichigo's white shirt, his lips attacking at the scar across Ichigo's neck. Lathing the indented skin with his warm tongue and nipping kisses.

Ichigo groaned at the attention, throwing his head back to expose his vulnerable neck.

"Grimm... The sun hasn't even set yet..." Ichigo sighed, his fingers gripping the counter as he melted into Grimmjow's administrations.

"I've missed you, I had to spend all night by myself in the office working on the case. I'm going through Ichigo withdrawals." Grimmjow admitted, a smile to his tone. Ichigo moaned as he twisted both nipples, letting the buds go so he could see them strain against the fabric. He latched onto Ichigo's neck, sucking hard as he pulled the irritating white shirt from his lover's body. It stuck slightly to Ichigo's pale skin, the water making it heavier.

"Missed you too, sorry Grimm..." Ichigo groaned. He weaved his hands through Grimmjow's locks. Grimmjow grabbed a fist full of Ichigo's bright hair and pulled him to look to met his own blue eyes.

"Whatcha sorry for?" He growled, eyes a menacing glare. Ichigo had been apologizing constantly since his mother's death. An unknown emotion flashed through Ichigo's features before he smiled mischievously.

"I thought you might attack me before we got to the bed, so I prepared myself before starting on the dishes." Ichigo replied smugly. Grimmjow stumbled back a step, his mind flashing over that metal image.

"At least let me watch next time!" He vocalized before yanking Ichigo's pants down in frenzied lust. He ran the pad of his thumb over Ichigo's twitching hole, groaning at the feeling of slickness there. "You little devil!"

Ichigo's laugh was cut off by Grimmjow's brutal thrust. It was turned into a choked moan.

"Lean over more." Grimmjow whispered, he helped Ichigo spread his legs further apart, relishing the tiny moans that accompanied the small movements between them. Ichigo complied, his body leaning over the counter. Grimmjow ran his hands over his slim hips and lean sides. "Tell me when you're ready."

Ichigo nodded, his breathing deep. They both remained still until Ichigo teasingly squeezed his muscles around Grimmjow's hard length, drawing a moan from both of them.

"You're in a good mood today, aren't you?" Grimmjow groaned, smacking the side of Ichigo's hip gently. He slowly began thrusting, his hips rolling against Ichigo's tight ass.

"I was excited for you to come home, you've been so busy lately." Ichigo admitted, his words gaining a breathy quality. Grimmjow thrusted in sharply, bringing a whine from Ichigo. "Go harder, I want to feel you, nngh." Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow responded with a grunt, his hips beginning to speed up. Ichigo met the frenzied pace, throwing his hips back to meet Grimmjow with each thrust. Moans picked up, the kitchen echoing with the sweet sounds of their love. Wet sounds came from between them, along with the sound of Grimmjow's balls slapping hard against Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's lilting moans punctuated each thrust, the sound driving Grimmjow to thrust harder and harder.

"Ichigo, Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured, he threw his head back, moaning the name to the empty kitchen. His eyes slid shut, concentrating on the tight heat surrounding him. Ichigo moaned deeply, his free cock bobbing as they rocked. He could feel his climax coming nearer, and he slid a hand to palm over his balls and straining length.

"Go on, Ichigo. Cum." Grimmjow moaned, his hand smacking Ichigo's ass. That did it for Ichigo, he let out one last strained moan before his whole body shuddered with the strength of his orgasm. His cum sprayed across the cupboards, painting them a milky white. Grimmjow groaned at the spasming muscles around him, his own climax being forced from him even though he tried to hold out longer.

"So good! Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled, his hands tightening around Ichigo's hips. He came hard, his cum pumping into Ichigo's hole. Ichigo gasped at his lover's essence filling his greedy hole to the brim. They both sunk to the tiled floor, breathing hard against each other.

"Love you, Grimmjow." Ichigo murmured, his eyes lazily half closing. Grimmjow nodded, pressing his lips to Ichigo's hair.

"You too," he replied, his fatigue from working overtime for the past week catching up with him. He was about to drift off to sleep when his cell phone rang.

Grimmjow groaned, his hand groping towards his abandoned pants. Ichigo slid an eye open, watching Grimmjow.

"Hello?" Grimmjow muttered darkly, hoping to God that it wasn't the office. That would mean more attacks, and more hurt victims. God wasn't on his side that evening.

"There's been another attack, probably occurring around eleven o'clock yesterday." The voice on the phone answered without hesitance.

"Why'd it take so long for them to be found?" Grimmjow growled, irritated.

"She's still unconscious, it's the worst I've seen yet. We're lucky she's even alive," The voice on the other side replied, a tone of disgust ringing through the phone.

"What's the damage?" Grimmjow asked after a pause, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"..." There was a pause, like the other didn't want to say.

"That bad?" Grimmjow sighed.

"Her entire arm is gone." Grimmjow's breath caught at the answer, a sinking feeling occurring in his gut. It was getting more violent again, and more frequent. This had to be stopped.

"I'll come in." Grimmjow hung up and grabbed his pants. He looked over at his sleepy lover. "I have to go back to the office, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at his lover, nodding sadly.

"Another victim was found?" Ichigo's voice was soft, almost hesitant to ask. Grimmjow nodded grimly, his features dark.

"I'll try to come back in time for dinner tomorrow." Grimmjow said, "Try not to sleep all day." He winked slyly. Ichigo nodded, returning a small smile. He gathered one of the lunches he always had prepared in their fridge and handed it to his lover for tomorrow. He walked Grimmjow to the door, helping him into his coat. Grimmjow ran his eyes over Ichigo's body, admiring his supple, pale skin.

"It looks like you've been eating more, I can't see your ribs. Good boy." Grimmjow commented, nodding contently. Ichigo smiled, nodding.

"Anything to make you happy." Ichigo replied softly. Grimmjow smiled, kissing the orangette's forehead before leaving out the door.

Grimmjow walked back to his truck, leaves crackling under his feet. He glanced back, seeing Ichigo watching from the window. The soft glow of the house illuminated Ichigo's features, his hand coming up in a small wave.

A warm feeling filled Grimmjow's chest as he slid into the tall truck. Living this far up in the mountains, they had to drive a truck. Otherwise they'd get stuck in snow or mud on a daily basis.

He started the engine, pulling out and driving down the road. They lived three miles from the tree line, and at least thirty from the city border. Trees past in an orange flash as Grimmjow drove by. He hummed peacefully to himself as he drove, thoughts on the orange haired beauty waiting for him back home. That was until his car rose with a bump.

"Rabbit?" Grimmjow mumbled to himself, pulling over to make sure he hadn't run over anything important. He jumped out the door, taking a look at the mangled carcass he'd ran over. It was definitely a rabbit, but Grimmjow doubted he'd killed it. It had obviously been chewed on, most of the meat missing. It's internal organs were spread across the dirt. Grimmjow kicked it to the side of the road, not wanting to rip the poor rabbit apart more with his truck. His eyes widened at the sight he met at the side of the road.

Laying in the decaying leaves were at least five dead rabbits, each one torn apart as badly as the first. Brownish blood was smeared across the leaves, leaving Grimmjow to believe it had happened the night before. Meat was torn from their limbs, their coats ripped from the muscle beneath. Grimmjow shuddered, the gruesome scene reminding him far to much of the gore he'd see at work in hardly an hour. Grimmjow turned away from the rabbit massacre with a sigh, mentally noting to call Ichigo and warn him about the possibility of coyotes or wolves in the area. They were high enough in the mountains that it was a reasonable concern.

He leaped back into his car, driving quickly down the mountain to the detective's office. The whole team was gathered around a whiteboard, pictures taped to the surface with notes written beneath each one. It was set up in a timeline, the least gruesome pictures of a single finger or two missing to the most recent, a women with her arm gnawed away. Grimmjow felt sickened by the pictures, his stomach dropping as he reexamine a the gory pictures. You could see clear bite marks around the victims wounds, and scrapes where the bones were showing. The criminal hadn't simply bitten off the appendages, he or she had gnawed and chewed on the victim's living body. So far none of the victims had died, the most recent barely surviving blood loss and severe shock. Her case was by far the worst. Grimmjow looked over the new pictures, sighing softly in disgust.

Her arm had been brutally ripped off at the shoulder, the joint a twisted mass of bone and tissue. The remains of the arm had been smeared across the pavement, traces of blood and small amounts of flesh. The arm and hand bones were mostly free of flesh, the flesh having been eaten away by the criminal. Teeth marks were plainly visible on the bones and the meat of her arm mostly gone. The reasonable explanation, cannibalism. Grimmjow shuddered at the thought.

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked over to see Renji, one of the few detectives that had been working there as long as him.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked, still feeling slightly queasy from the pictures.

"Ah, me and some of the other guys have been making a theory, and, well, we wanted to make sure all the facts lined up right before we showed it to you." Renji wasn't quite meeting his eyes, displaying his nervousness to Grimmjow. Grimmjow's brow furrowed, not sure why the red head would be so hesitant about some theory. Or not ask Grimmjow about it immediately, it almost hurt. Renji pushed the folder into Grimmjow's hands and scurried off, never looking back at the bluenette as he did.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and opened it up, instantly drawing in a breath. Now it made sense, the dectectives hesitance. This was a sensitive subject for him, because Ichigo was his loved one. The picture in front of him showed the smiling face of Masaki. Gulping, Grimmjow let his eyes drift over the rest of the file.

Masaki's injuries had matched those of their other victims, her body being mostly eaten and her flesh stripped from the bones. Her serial killer had never been found, and these new victims hadn't been killed like Masaki. The conclusion of the report, either Masaki's killer, who Ichigo had identified as Aizen, was back or there was a copy cat on the loose. Either way, this was something Grimmjow didn't want to tell Ichigo. Scratch that, he wasn't going to tell Ichigo. Not when his frame was finally beginning to gain a little weight, and his skin was glowing even if it was still that horrid pale color. He had begun trying to live again, just barely getting over the trauma watching his mother getting eaten alive had caused. Getting his own neck scarred from the experience. Yes, Grimmjow would keep this little bit of information from Ichigo.

"Detectives, I'd like to draw something else to your attention. Some may have already observed this, but I'd like it to be written down as a hard fact. All the attacks have taken place in the north district of the town, this probably means the criminal lives in or near the north side. If any of you live there, remind your wives and children to stay indoors at night." The chief, Yamamoto, reminded. The detectives nodded their agreement, Grimmjow mentally shuddering at the fact. Ichigo and his home was closest to the north side of the city, and he was happy that they lived a good amount of miles away from the area. He'd hate for Ichigo to meet up with one of the freaks again.

The elevator door the the office rung open, a smiley face peering at the detectives. A women popped in through the door, a tray of coffees in her hand.

"Hello boys! Anybody tired?" Orihime chimed, letting the groaning detectives swarm around her for coffee. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, waiting for the crowd to disperse before he approached to get his own coffee.

"Hey woman, how've ya been?" For some reason, Grimmjow had the hardest time remembering her name. Well... actually he had a hard time remembering any women's name, not just the bubbling strawberry blonde.

"I've been great, Grimmjow!" Orihime grinned, patting his muscular arm sweetly. "Do you mind if I drop by and visit Ichigo tonight? I'm sure he's so lonely with you gone at work all the time. I have a bunch of board games I wanted to play with him. And hot chocolate! I love hot chocolate, especially with it growing so cold lat-" Grimmkow interrupted the rambling woman, holding his hands up in dismay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'm sure Ichigo won't mind you visiting at all, just be careful. I think there's been so wolves around lately picking on the smaller animals. Warn Ichigo about that too, I haven't had the chance to tell him yet." Grimmjow admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The attacks had been taking up so much of his focus lately, it had been tiring on him.

"Got it Grimmjow! I'll head up there right now!" Orihime waved goodbye, yelling good luck to the rest of the detectives. They'd need it for this case. Grimmjow absently waved goodbye as he started analyzing the new information of the most recent attack. The reminder of Aizen and Ichigo in the back of his head.

* * *

Grimmjow's head bobbed, his eye kids closing without his command. His head bobbed once, twice before he jerked it up and rubbed his eyes awake. He took another sip of coffee, trying desperately to keep his mind awake.

"Grimmjow, you've worked twice as much as everyone else. Go home and take a day or two off, I'm sure your little husband would enjoy it." Yamamoto commanded in his deep voice, watching Grimmjow's pathetic attempts to stay awake. Grimmjow sighed and nodded in agreement. He'd be no use in this state, he needed a long refreshing sleep. He so badly wanted to catch the criminal in this case, some part of his mind believing its end the torture Ichigo had been out through. He had tiny, inkling thoughts about the similarities between Aizen and these attacks, but the new folder in front of him confirmed it. Aizen was definitely a suspect, and seeing how Ichigo had survived his attack with little wounds he might be a victim on Aizen's list. That thought spurred Grimmjow on and he grabbed his keys, suddenly anxious to be by Ichigo's side to protect him. He had no evidence that Aizen was behind the attacks, or even that Ichigo was a possible suspect, yet he wanted to be safe. He wouldn't let any harm come to Ichigo no matter the circumstances. He loved Ichigo too much for his heart to bear that.

With those thoughts in mind, Grimmjow hurried home. His thoughts swirling in his tired head. The north side of the city was also where Masaki was attacked, where he and Ichigo used to live before moving to the woods. It held bad memories for them both. Grimmjow hated going through that side of the city now and Ichigo would shake if he saw anybody that wasn't Grimmjow or a small handful of some of his trusted friends. Orihime was among that list, one of the few people Ichigo could stand to be around besides Grimmjow. She visited him most often.

Grimmjow drove through the line of trees, his heart calming slightly as he got closer and closer home.

Orange and yellow leaves flew by in Grimmjow's peripheral, the small house they'd bought coming into view. Orihime's car was parked out front, next to the space he usually parked the truck. He pulled in next to her, setting the emergency brake and jumping out of the lifted truck. His keys jangled as he swung them, jumping up on the porch to unlock the door. Grimmjow looked down, finding the right key despite the darkness around him. An autumn color caught his eye, the color smeared under his boot. Grimmjow crouched, apprehension rising in him as he looked at the smear of color. It was red, drying on the porch wood. He touched a finger to it, the smell of iron blood filling his senses. Grimmjow straightened, adrenaline filling him as he looked around.

"Ichigo!?" He called, worry filling him. He fumbled with the keys, banging the door open and peering into the dark house. "Ichigo?" No answer met his ears. "Woman?" Silence.

Grimmjow entered the empty house, a spilled purse across the front hallway. Orihime's promised board game was scattered across the floor. Grimmjow's senses were on high alert as he stalked through the empty house. A splatter of blood was smeared across the wall, almost blending in with the red paint. Grimmjow followed the trail of blood through the house, his breathing deep and harsh in his own ears. The sound seemed to echo in the quiet around him. The back sliding doors were wide open, the soft breeze blowing the sheer curtains into houses safety. Moonlight peered through the autumn leaves, making spots of white eerie light pounce on the soft dirt. Grimmjow stepped out of the house, his eyes following the blood that smeared toward the old hiking trail that Ichigo and him used to walk among. Grimmjow instantly broke out into a sprint, his voice rising into a panic.

"Ichigo! Ichigo? Are you alright!" He yelled, trying to look through the thick leaves as he passed. Looking for the bright hair that matched the falling leaves and beautiful fall shades.

Grimmjow raised his hands to cover his face as branches whipped out at him, drawing tiny droplets of blood to the scratches. He burst into a clearing, one where he and Ichigo had sported many picnics before the air turned cold and bitter. His breathing was hard and his eyes widened at the scene that met his eyes.

"I-Ichigo?" His voice was soft, something between a gasp of disbelief and a plead that it wasn't true. Ichigo raised his head at the tiny sound, eyes filled with as much pain and horror as Grimmjow's own blue pair.

Ichigo was crouched over Orihime's prone body, his fingers buried in her warm innards. White moonlight lit his features, showing the smear of blood across fallen leaves and across his pale skin. It was smeared across his maw, the tips of his orange hair wet with it. His teeth were stained pink, the cruel bones looking sharper than Grimmjow had ever seen before. Ichigo's eyes were dilated, the pupils barely visible among the sea of brown. Tears flowed from his eyes, washing a path from the blood that cakes around his mouth. His fingers tightened around Orihime's carcass, blood and flesh oozing through his fingers. Her rib cage was split apart, teeth marks razing at the hard bone. Her organs lay in pieces around her, thrown and slashed apart as they laid on decaying leaves. Bits of flesh and eaten bones laid across the leaf floor, Orihime's kind eyes glassing over from the warm brown they'd use to be. Her mouth was frozen in a scream, her fingers clawed in the dirt as she bore the pain of Teeth being sunk into her living body. Grimmjow could see the pain she'd felt before her eyes finally dimmed from blood loss and pain. Orihime, with her ripped and torn body, was long dead. Ichigo was crouched above her corpse, blood covering his mouth and teeth, blood caked underneath his nails as he ripped warm muscle from her limbs.

"Ichigo? I-It was you?" Grimmjow's voice was trembling as he stepped closer to his love, a hand reaching out before falling limp in the air. Ichigo's face was upturned, teary eyes facing Grimmjow as he sobbed.

"S-sorry Grimm, I'm so sorry." Ichigo sobbed, his voice rough and heavy from unknown elements. "I was just so hungry!"

"W-what? It's okay, baby. Y-you don't have to do this, you can j-just eat normal food. We don't have to tell anyone what happened," Grimmjow pleaded, his heart breaking as he tried to reason with his broken partner. He didn't understand why Ichigo was doing this, why he was hurting people. Why he'd killed Orihime in a way that mirrored his mother's death so perfectly, but Grimmjow knew he couldn't lose Ichigo. He didn't care, he only wanted to get through this trial together.

Ichigo tossed his head side to side, blood whipping off his cheeks at the wild movement.

"I can't!" His voice was a pained howl now. "It doesn't sustain me! I'll starve if I eat only that, you said you didn't want to see my ribs anymore! I'm trying to get better!" Tears ran down his cheeks in thick streams, boring a path through the heavy blood that stained his features.

"It's okay! We'll make something work, Ichigo!" Grimmjow ran closer, kneeling in the carnage of blood and guts next to his lover. He gripped the sides of Ichigo's head, looking into the panicked golden looking eyes. He couldn't see a pupil in their depths, only golden hunger shining through.

"I tried to eat only the rabbits, than only a finger or two. It doesn't work, Grimm! It's getting worse, I'm hungrier than ever." He sobbed into Grimmjow's shoulder, his blood covered hands gripping at Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow hugged him close, cradling Ichigo's head to the joint between his shoulder and neck. Ichigo gasped, his eyes widening and teeth baring as he stared at the skin there. A tiny cut ran along Grimmjow's neck, from the branches that whipped across his skin as he ran desperately to find Ichigo. Ichigo shuddered in his arms once, trying to wait out the feel of hunger that waved through him at the scent of fresh iron. It was so delicious. Ichigo moved his head faster than Grimmjow's eye could see, his sharp teeth slashing over the tender, human skin that laid there. Grimmjow screamed at the feeling, hot fire seemed to pour from the wound. Ichigo latched onto the cut for a moment, not suckling at the wound like he had before. The feeling that rose within him was something else, the love and care he felt for Grimmjow joining his tears as he cried. Finally, Ichigo gasped and threw himself away from his over. He breathed harshly, the hunger fading momentarily as he stared at his withering lover. He didn't know what had just happened, an image of himself in pain just like Grimmjow filling his mind. It was just like when his mother's serial killer and bitten him. Leaving a scar across the back of his neck. He backed away from the scene, brown eyes still dilated but no longer gold. He stepped away, fear filling him. He'd hurt Grimmjow. He'd done something that caused his love to hurt like this. Grimmjow knew that he'd been the cause of all the disgusting attacks that he'd been hired to solve. He knew everything. He'd hate Ichigo. He'd hate him.

Ichigo turned, his eyes falling one last time to Grimmjow's shuddering body. Then he ran. He ran far away from Orihime's bloody corpse, from Grimmjow's pain filled body. From their beautiful house and peaceful life. Ichigo disappeared in the colorful trees that held color so much like his own.

* * *

Grimmjow tied his tie, looking at his pale skin in the mirror. He was restless, a hunger building in him. He was needed in the office though. Luckily, the attacks had stopped for a few months before starting again. A few months ago, the criminal had been branded a murder wit the find of Inoue Orihime. Then he'd disappeared. At least for a little while. Now they'd started again, a finger bitten off here or there. The flesh across someone's inner wrist. Nobody more had died and Grimmjow had been taken off the case. He was back to working on small cases of normal crimes as the rest of the team worked on the strange serial killer.

Why? Because his boyfriend had been kidnapped and his friend, the woman killed. It was too close to home. Grimmjow vividly remembered the night Ichigo had 'disappeared'. The police had found the corpse and Grimmjow later the next day, Grimmjow's body covered in dew and unconscious from the strange pain that had filled him after Ichigo's bite. The police had asked him for a statement and he'd paused. In some way, his mind realized that Ichigo had been responsible for all the recent attacks but his mouth had responded otherwise. He remembered the painful feeling that took over his body from Ichigo's single bite, but he still spoke the lie.

"I-It was Aizen." Grimmjow replied, his voice shaking from shock and pain. "He killed her and took Ichigo, it was all Aizen. I-I saw it all." He made up a story to feed the cops, always painting Ichigo as innocent. He wasn't completely sure why he did lie back then. Only later did he realize that he did it out of love. He still loved Ichigo, no matter the crimes he did. No matter the monster he had become. He wanted to find the orangette.

That was when the hunger began, the steaks and roasts weren't filling him. Grimmjow was losing weight.

The first time his instincts took over, he ate a bird. Raw. The second time he ate a rabbit. As time passed, Grimmjow realized how much Ichigo had resisted the call of human blood. It wasn't long before Grimmjow was preying on humans for assorted limbs. He tried to be careful, only eating the least his body demanded. He hasn't killed anyone yet, but he was sure he would eventually. Grimmjow didn't know what he was, what Ichigo was. He didn't care, all he knew was that he'd find Ixhigo again some day. They'd find some way to deal with the monsters they'd become, and they'd do it together.

With that thought in mind, Grimmjow finished donning on his suit and left the small cottage that lay hidden in the woods. For today, he'd drive to work and act like a human. Hopefully, he'd get one step closer to finding Ichigo. Now was the time he needed him the most, with the bombs yet they shared under their skin.

* * *

**Who expected Ichigo to be the villain?:) I hope I surprised you all! I tried to leave subtle hints here and there. Tell me if you like it. There will be no sequel, so sorry:( cry. **

**This is inspired from some manga I read a long time ago, if you know the name from the story please tell me! I wanna credit it, I just can't remember the name!**


End file.
